The Keeper
by Bright2287
Summary: Hogwarts has always been a wizarding school for the elite. But things change. Mudbloods roam the halls now. The world is be3coming more accepting of lesser beings, but every camel has its straw. Rubeus Hagrid, is that straw. Mudbloods? Fine. But not him. Not his kind. Never. This is the story, of Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts.


**-Right, I've wanted to do this for a massively long time, and starting with an enormous story is really the worst way to go about it. I'm going to work on shorter ones mainly, but this will get updates along the way. Let's see how it goes. Happy reading, and as the** chaoters **start flowing in, please review. It means a lot, it really does.-**

* * *

Professor Snarckle, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gazed at the door in front of him and tried not to grimace. This was necessary, he reminded himself; otherwise the hippies wouldn't shut up and he might lose power on the board.

He'd been under increasing public pressure to induct non-humans into the school. The fucking public wouldn't shut its mouth. It didn't know what was good for it. Ugh. This was embarrassing and insulting.

What dug at him more was what doing this did to Snocker and James' memory.

"Giants! At Hogwarts? No. Not for long anyway…", he thought.

Suddenly, he stumbled forward, out of his thoughts and leaned on the door to steady himself. He spun and glared back at the Daily Reporter, who shrunk back, camera in hand.

"Sorry, sir, I slipped."

He swung back around to the house, and knocked. The door opened. There he was.

The boy was just as tall as him. Eleven years and he was his close. But he wasn't a full giant, else he would be towering over the Professor by a full 10-15 feet. He was even worse. A half-giant. His mother was the giant and his father was the human.

 _He remembered Cornelius from school. He'd never talked to him. Cornelius was a muggleborn. Explained how he let himself plow a giant woman. How the fuck did they even do it?_

 _LOOK at him!_ his mind wailed, " _Look at the boy! He's a GIANT! He can't enter the school! They'll laugh you out! You'll lose everything!"_ The voice in his head was right, but he didn't have a choice. Even if he did go through with it, every one knew he was forced to, and if he didn't, then the public would know, and they'd scream enough that he would never have power again.

Fucking half-blooded cunts. Why hadn't they killed them off already?

Uhm..Hello?..Sir?", the boy squeaked.

Snarckle's eyes snapped at him.

Sir, uhm… you've been standing there sir…Uhm..Would you like to come in..sir?, Rubeus asked.

The man hadn't been answering, and Rubius was getting nervous. He didn't show it, but he knew what the man had been thinking. Everybody hated the non-humans. Especially the giants. They tolerated the goblins, cuz of Gringotts and they were in awe of dragons. Centaurs they din't see much of, so they didn't bother with 'em. But giants. Oh yes. Wizards hated giants almost as much as werewolves.

The professor nudged past Hagrid stiffly. The reporter tried to push forward, but Snarckle glared again at him. He might slip up during this and a reporter there to capture it would mean the hippies on his arse.

The reporter shrunk back, and turned around quickly, and decided to admire the surroundings. The door shut behind him, leaving the area silent.

Snarckle looked for a usable chair in the room. He didn't bother with even looking at the home any more than needed. He wanted this to be done with.

The boy held up a china cup before quickly putting it away as the man in green gave a hurried shake of his head.

Would you like some tea, sir?

"Uh, no, no..thank you."

Water, sir?, the boy said, his back turned to him.

Snarckle shook his head, and then opened his mouth to say no to the water, when he noticed the boy had already set the jug and cup down without bothering to glance at him.

 _Does he already understand?_ , Snarckle thought.

The boy sat down in front of him, the kettle boiling away for the boy,

"Hello, sir." Rubeus said and held his hand out to him cautiously.

Snarckle realised he would have to shake his hand. He reached his hand out and shook the boy's hand, wincing at the contact before leaning back with a nervous chuckle.

The boy didn't let anything show, Snarckle noted. Just smiled at Snarckle.

 _Good, he knows. Easier for me_ , Snarckle thought.

*Ahem* Snarckle cleared his throat, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter, which he handed to the boy, before pulling out a piece of tobacco and shoving it in his mouth. He needed to clench his teeth around something.

Hagrid didn't even notice the man's aggressiveness. The letter was beautiful. All fine paper and gold ink. The most beautiful thing Rubeus had seen in awhile. He stared at it for a moment.

The writing was even more exquisite than the ink, and he had to focus a moment to read what the curls and curves and sharp hooks said.

 ** _To Rubeus Hagrid,_**

 ** _The Other Bedroom,_**

 ** _Giants' House,_**

 ** _The Forbidden Forest,_**

His eyebrows raised for a moment as he read the paper, and he glanced at Snarckle who was staring around the room, mouth chomping away. Rubeus glanced down, turned it over and stared at the seal. It was red, and perfectly symmetrical. He frowned for a moment, when it struck him.

The red H in the middle. Hogwarts. _Hogwarts?_

He glanced up at Snarckle, confused. What do _I_ do with a letter to hogwarts?

Read it?, he thought.

It's for me. A hogwarts letter, from hogwarts? For me?

For me.

Oh.

The puzzle clicked, the bulb shone, and the boy's eyes widened. Hogwarts? Wizarding school?

He looked down at the letter.

Rubeus Hagrid. The Other Bedroom. Giants' House. The Forbidden Forest, he whispered.

Me.

I'm going to Hogwarts.

The kettle screamed.

* * *

 **-Really a short chapter to start with, but more will be coming. In the meantime, thanks for checking it out.-**


End file.
